Candle making either by dipping or by molding is well known art, and many arrangements and mechanisms have been described and are known for producing candles using such processes. However, the majority of these arrangements include a substantial number of hand operated disconnected operations all of which contribute to the cost of the end product. Accordingly, due to the relatively high cost of labor, candles sold in this country have either been relatively expensive or have been imported from foreign countries where labor costs may be lower. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,567, 2,529,829 and 3,390,444 issued June 21, 1966, Nov. 14, 1950 and July 2, 1968 respectively are some examples of prior art relating to devices to accomplish a dipping operation for candle manufacture.